1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device, and more particularly to a driving device for driving two door panels to synchronously move.
2. Description of Related Art
A driving device is always mounted between two door panels to drive the door panel to synchronously move toward or away from each other so as to close or open the door panels. With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional driving device comprises an endless cord 40, a driving assembly and multiple holding arms 42. The driving assembly is connected to the cord 40 to drive the cord 40 to endlessly move. The holding arms 42 are connected securely to the cord 40 and clamp edges of two door panels. Accordingly, when the cord 40 is driven to move by the driving assembly, the door panels are moved by the cord 40 with the transmission of the holding arms 42 to close or open the door panels.
However, the cord 40 and the holding arms 42 of the conventional driving device are mounted on positions at the outer sides of the door panels, so the arrangement of the conventional driving device will badly influence the aesthetic appearance of the door panels. In addition, the holding arms 42 of the conventional driving device are integral structures and are not adjustable to fit with different needs and conditions. Accordingly, the costs for assembling and manufacturing the conventional driving device are relative high.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a driving device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.